Dorulumon
Dorulumon is a Beast Digimon. He is a faithful Digimon with a chivalrous spirit. As he usually sticks to the rock-covered mountains, he often acts alone without flocking with others. The drill on Dorulumon's head is a hardened portion of his hair. He runs over the ground at high speeds and uses "Hit and Away" tactics as his favorite strategy, confounding the opponent by inflicting a single blow, and since Dorulumon can cope against both ground-based and aerial enemies, he can certainly be said to be an all-rounder warrior. Also, Dorulumon is able to fire his "Drill Cannon" in collaboration with another Digimon by changing into his "Bombardment Mode" (砲撃形態 Hougeki Keitai?). Dorulumon is a strong Digimon who dislikes being bound by rules. He is a key member of The Fusion Fighters. Originally a member of the Bagra Army, Dorulumon helped destroy and enslave countless Zones as Tactimon's right-hand man until his superior orders a raid that decimate the Zone they're attacking with their own forces caught in the crossfire. Managing to only save a BlueMeramon, Dorulumon leaves the army and gains a traveling companion in Cutemon. He later joins with Mikey and the rest of The Fusion Fighters in order to defeat Lord Bagra. Future Warfare Dorulumon travel to future and join Sentinel Task Force to stop The Viking Alliance. LOTM: The New Multi-Universal War TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Mikey, Shoutmon, Cutemon, Angie Hinomoto, Jeremy Tsurgi, Fusion Fighters, Christopher Aonuma, Nene Amano, Cormack and Sentinel Task Force, The Resistance, The K Team Enemies: Lord Bagra, the Viking Alliance, Order of Red Lotus, KVA, Locus, Thugs-4-Less, Malcom Hargrove and Charon Industries, Powers * Drill Bit Blitz (Drill Buster): Rotates the drill on his head and then shoots it with unerring accuracy. * Drill Tornado (Dorulu Tornado): Enlarges the drill on his tail and then raises a tornado, threatening both ground-based and aerial opponents. * Spiro-Drill (Drill Blader): Rides the drill on his tail and spins himself, striking the opponent with his body until it is pulverized. *'Claw Scratch' *'Charge' *'Jumping Claw Scratch' *'High Kick' *'Triple Drill Bit Blitz' *'Repeated Drill Thrust' *'Backflip Kick' *'Ariel Slam Charge Combo' Gallery 6-09 Dorulumon.png 09b.png 966986486a29e728c02d7b8bcf4b5875.gif DORULUMON.jpg dorulumonandtaiki7.png dorulumon-digimon-fusion-7.6.jpg md5SxaO.png oDn2OlS.gif Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(1).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(2).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(3).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(4).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(5).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(6).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(7).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(8).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(9).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(10).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(11).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(12).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(13).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(14).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(15).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(16).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(17).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search(18).png Screenshot_2020-01-04 dorulumon - Google Search.png spEelq4.gif Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Wolves Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Elementals Category:Shape Shifters Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Members of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Drill Users Category:Claw Wielders Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kyle Herbert Category:Crystal Empire's Army Category:Reformed Villains Category:Pure Good Category:The Resistance Members Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Takahiro Sakurai Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lex Lang Category:Nicest Characters